Bow making is a time honored craft that dates back many generations. Handmade bows can be used for decorating packages in their small sizes, while larger ones can be used to decorate buildings and other large objects. It is common for such bows to be made by hand using simple jig-based machines that allows a user to wrap ribbon or similar fabric material around movable dowel rods. Hand crafting allows a bow maker to produce original and creative bow designs in a manner which is lost using complex automated bow making machines.
While traditional hand crafting bow making processes work, they typically require the bow maker to secure the ribbon in place around a central post for the entire bow making process. If the ribbon should be let go, the entire bow may simply fall apart forcing the user to start over. This is a detrimental factor in an otherwise enjoyable craft. Various attempts have been made to provide hand made bow making apparatus. Examples of such attempts can be seen in several U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,293, issued in the name of Scaringi, describing a bow making kit; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,100, issued in the name of Owens, describing an apparatus for tying bows; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,370, describing a method and fixture for center-loop bow making; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,188, issued in the name of Teuten, describing an adjustable frame bow making device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,214, issued in the name of Hecht, describing a method and device for bow making; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,586, issued in the name of Cavender, describing a bow making apparatus; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,778, issued in the name of Etzion, describing a bow maker with ribbon securing element.
Additionally, various designs exist for bow making devices. Examples of such designs can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. D 291,841, issued in the name of Owens and U.S. Pat. No. D 389,998, issued in the name of Cavender et al.
The disclosures of these examples are incorporated herein by reference. While these attempts may fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantages or deficiencies. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which decorative bows of various sizes can be made without the disadvantages of conventional bow making jigs. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.